1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a random category naming game for stimulating the memory of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art board games include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,145,184; 5,273,431; 5,244,391; 4,184,686; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,254.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a random category naming game for stimulating the memory of an individual which includes a main board having a plurality of tiles each having a category name printed thereon positioned on the main board, wherein a die can be tossed onto the tiles such that a player is then required to name a number of items within the category upon which the die comes to rest, with score being kept over a predetermined time and the winner being declared as a player having the highest number of points.
In these respects, the random category naming game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stimulating the memory of an individual.